


Stereo Hearts and Dachshunds

by AusKitty



Series: Song Prompts [4]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Definately NOT Cows being transported, F/M, Puppies and Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 04:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13826202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AusKitty/pseuds/AusKitty
Summary: Song Prompt Plus- Play a song on repeat + Random Prompt from my list + Pick a ‘ship or fandom and let it sail!Song: Stereo Hearts- Gym Class Heroes Cover by  Olly Murs feat. Niall HoranFill in the blank: "If they ____________, we are fuckin" “If they get that last pup quick, we are fuckin’”‘Ship/ Fandom: River Tam/ Jayne Cobb “Firefly”





	Stereo Hearts and Dachshunds

The job was unlike any they had ever pulled; Miniature Dachshunds are cute little mongrels but Jayne was more than ready to get the little yapping dogs off the ship. It wasn’t so much that he disliked the critters, but there was this one that had a bad habit of chewing on his boots… while he was still wearing them. River on the other hand was near inconsolable as her new playmates were sent to their new forever homes. 

Jayne looked down from the catwalk at his Xīn'ài as she fought with Mal over the last little pup, her expressive eyes flashing between fury at Mal for taking the animals away and grief to be losing such a precious cargo. “It’s not like we are good guys all the gorram time Captain. Just one as payment for services rendered would be an acceptable fee… Táohuā gōngzhǔ loves me, you can’t take her away!” 

Mal could only take so much of the little reader’s pleas before he would break and Jayne knew he was rapidly approaching the breaking point, but the cargo was paid for in advance and the rightful owner was waiting impatiently for the final unit to be transferred into her custody and Jayne had a bright idea. Rushing down the stairs to the floor of the cargo bay Jayne smiled at the Captain before wrapping his hands around Rivers trim hips. Snuggling her in close to his body and swaying his hips suggestively Jayne nuzzled his face into Rivers flowing locks and very quietly sang;

“Rúguǒ wǒ zhǐ néng zhǎodào yī zhāng biàntiáo ràng nǐ míngbái  
wǒ huì zài nǐ de ěr biān qīng qīng de chàng chūlái, bìngyòng shǒu zhuā zhù nǐ  
ràng tā kǎ zài nǐ de tóu li, jiù xiàng nǐ zuì xǐhuān de qǔzi yīyàng  
bìngqiě zhīdào wǒ de xīnzàng zhǐ néng wéi nǐ wán de lìtǐshēng” 

River’s eyes brightened as she sagged back against her lovers arms and slowly relaxing her grip on the agitated pup. Swaying her hips with the seductive rhythm her Qíngrén set she sang back to him.

“Wǒ de xīnzàng shì yīgè lìtǐshēng  
tā wèi nǐ tiàodòng, suǒyǐ zǐxì tīng  
zài měi yīgè yīnfú lǐ tīng dào wǒ de xiǎngfǎ  
ràng wǒ chéngwéi nǐ de shōuyīnjī  
dāng nǐ juédé zìjǐ hěn dī shí, qǐng dǎkāi wǒ  
zhè shǒu xuánlǜ shì wèi nǐ ér shè de  
suí wǒ yīqǐ chàng wǒ de yīnxiǎng” 

River’s eyes closed and her breathing became deeper and less hurried as Mal slipped the final wriggling pup from her embrace. Jayne’s arms slid tighter around her in case she realised the pup had gone and she wanted to take it back but she made no attempt to retrieve the animal from the Captain. Turning her in his embrace Jayne smiled down at her softly and kissed a trail from her temple to her ear and growled in her ear, low enough that Mal could not possibly overhear. “If they get that last pup quick, we are fuckin’ Àirén ” 

Grinding her buttocks against his groin and giving a saucy flick of her hair River danced away from her most precious beloved and winked. “Why wait for the pup to leave? I would be most delighted to go and listen to my Lǎopài, wǔshí yīngbàng de rècháo xiāng . He makes the most delightful sounds when he plays for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Google Translate provides all my poor translation needs :)   
> Xīn'ài - Beloved
> 
> Táohuā gōngzhǔ – Princess of the Peach Blossoms
> 
> Rúguǒ wǒ zhǐ néng zhǎodào yī zhāng biàntiáo ràng nǐ míngbái  
> wǒ huì zài nǐ de ěr biān qīng qīng de chàng chūlái, bìngyòng shǒu zhuā zhù nǐ  
> ràng tā kǎ zài nǐ de tóu li, jiù xiàng nǐ zuì xǐhuān de qǔzi yīyàng  
> bìngqiě zhīdào wǒ de xīnzàng zhǐ néng wéi nǐ wán de lìtǐshēng -If I could only find a note to make you understand  
> I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand  
> Keep it stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune  
> And know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you
> 
> Qíngrén - Lover
> 
> Wǒ de xīnzàng shì yīgè lìtǐshēng  
> tā wèi nǐ tiàodòng, suǒyǐ zǐxì tīng  
> zài měi yīgè yīnfú lǐ tīng dào wǒ de xiǎngfǎ  
> ràng wǒ chéngwéi nǐ de shōuyīnjī  
> dāng nǐ juédé zìjǐ hěn dī shí, qǐng dǎkāi wǒ  
> zhè shǒu xuánlǜ shì wèi nǐ ér shè de  
> suí wǒ yīqǐ chàng wǒ de yīnxiǎng - My heart's a stereo  
> It beats for you, so listen close  
> Hear my thoughts in every note  
> Make me your radio  
> Turn me up when you feel low  
> This melody was meant for you  
> Just sing along to my stereo
> 
> Àirén- Sweetheart
> 
> Lǎopài, wǔshí yīngbàng de rècháo xiāng- Old-school, fifty pound boom box


End file.
